powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Prism Ninjas
Power Rangers Prism Ninjas is the second installment of the Power Rangers Reborn Era. Synopsis During the era of Feudal Japan, evil demons know as the Youkai has terrorised humankind as they about to replace all of humanity with themselves until they were beaten by five ninja warriors, who has shurikens from the cosmos, know as the Prism Shurikens, the Youkai were seemingly sealed away by them until they were reawaken to take over Earth. But, the five warriors, who are the descendants of the original ninja warriors, they uses the Prism Shurikens to become... the Power Rangers Prism Ninjas! Characters Rangers Allies * Senshi Makishita * Power Rangers Ultra Beasts Villains * Yokai Army ** Master Dreadex ** Starok ** ** ** ** Bluefaces Arsenal * Prism Ninja Morphers * Prism Ninja Blades * Prism Ninja Bows * Zords * Super Prism Ninja Megazord ** Prism Ninja Megazord *** Jaguar Ninja Zord *** Falcon Ninja Zord *** Elephant Ninja Zord *** Dolphin Ninja Zord *** Swallow Ninja Zord ** Prism Shinobi Megazord *** Lion Ninja Zord *** Butterfly Ninja Zord *** Rhino Ninja Zord * Shinobi Ninja Zord Episodes # "The Return of the Ninjas": 'When an army of yokai creatures begins reawaken and start planning on turning Earth into their new homeworld. Luckily, five ninja students become the Power Rangers to stop them. # '"United as One": As the Rangers begins working together, an yokai turn Kenny, Marco, and Wallace against each other where Shin and Maya must find a way of free them from the spell and works together. # "Shin's Challenges": 'Shin find himself being agrees on a challenge by a yokai who kidnapped his teammates. # '"An Risky Situation": The Rangers find themselves on a risky situation when a yokai puts them in a risky task when he kidnap and hide Senshi Makishita. # "A Date with Destiny": When an lovestruck yokai begins falling madly in love with Marco, Marco begin to plan of proving that he's not her type. But, due to her lovestruck, she refuse to believe him and also starting hunting down Maya, who she think hitting on her "dream love". # "Let's It Snow": When a yokai begin unleashing an frosty stormy weather in the city, the Rangers must being on the heat. # "Purple Power": Wallace set to prove himself that he's a true ninja after being defeated by a yokai. # "Sibling Rivalry": When Shin and Maya find themselves getting into a fight of proving of who's the better ninja. But, the two siblings must works together when a yokai turn Wallace, Marco, and Kenny into stones. # "Aftershock": After having his elemental powers being drain by a yokai, Kenny set to prove that ninjas don't need to uses their elemental powers to help them out. # "Something... Very Fishy Afoot": While fighting a yokai, Maya get herself turning into a mermaid, Shin vow to destroy the monster in order to free her from the spell. But, Maya has other plan of dealing with the yokai. # "Silver, Pink, and Green, Pt. 1": The Rangers find themselves encountering an trio of other Rangers who are claiming to be the children of an clam who was longtime friend of the Makishita Clam those years ago. # "Silver, Pink, and Green, Pt. 2": As the Rangers continues searching of who the Silver, Pink, and Green Rangers are and how to able to become Power Rangers, Master Dreadex sent in two yokais arrives to hunt down the new three Rangers. # "Silver, Pink, and Green, Pt. 3": After helping the Silver, Pink, and Green Rangers of defeating the two yokais, they reveal to them of how they become Power Rangers and how they know the Makishita Clam. # "More Than Meet in Eyes": Po find himself being blind after a fight with a cyclops-like yokai, he must the master of blindness in order to defeat the yokai. # "Blight Out Darkest Hour": When an shadow-powered yokai being in an shadow storm int he city and turning the Rangers into his slaves, now, Kaigo must unleashed his blight light in order to save the world and his teammates. # "Red vs. Silver": Shin and Kaigo find themselves being trap by a yokai who trap them in a battle where one of them must win in order to get out. While that, the Rangers wander of how to combine both of their Megazords together. # "Return of the Ultra Beasts": When the Crazizer Empire has bought back by Master Dreadex where he formed a alliance with Crazo, the Prism Ninja Rangers calls in the Ultra Beasts Rangers to help them of destroying Crazo, who has now gain yokai-like powers by Master Dreadex. # "Opposite Attraction": During a fight with a yokai, the Rangers find themselves trap in another dimension where they encounter evil version of themselves while gaining helps from the good version of the Yokais. # "Rachael's Fight Back!": After a yokai make her into an completely coward, Rachael must gain her bravely back by destroying the yokai. # "The Master's Wrath": Tired of seeing his fellow yokai failing to destroy the Power Rangers, Master Dreadex decides to take matter in his own hands by defeating the Rangers, all by himself. # "Fight Fire with Fire": With Shin being badly hurts after he fights with Master Dreadex, the Rangers battle a yokai, who able to copy Shin's fire element. While that, Master Dreadex begin an full-scale invasion on the city. # "Invasion of the Yokais!": As the Yokais begins their invasion, the Rangers must need Shin to aid them in their fight to save the city. # "Divide and Conquer": As Shin nearly getting back to full hearth, the Rangers find themselves being divided into two pairs, while that, Rachael, Wallace, and Marco help a little boy to find his parents when they encounter a yokai, who can able to turn people into dolls. # "One Final Showdown": With Shin now in full hearth and the Rangers are united again, Master Dreadex decide to has one final battle with the Prism Ninja Rangers, once and for all. #'"Ninja Forever":' After quickly discovery Master Dreadex's weakpoint, the Rangers being their last chance of defeating the yokais, once and for all in an epic battle for the fate of the planet! Category:Billy2009